Yordle's Company
by DemonPuppeh
Summary: Kennen and Teema attend the same academy, League Academy. At the top of their class, they are entered into the League to represent their hometown. But will something more than just a friendship become of it? Kannen x female Teemo. T for language, later changed to M.
1. Start of the Day

Kennen and Teema

I would like to start off by saying that, although it is not very creative, the name Teema for a female Teemo is credited to some kid named Kyle that I have the unfortunate problem of knowing. The idea for the story goes completely to this guy, that I happen to be involved with, named Michael. (just kidding about Kyle though….kind of…)

Kennen awoke to the blaring of his alarm clock, signaling it was 5 in the morning and time to get ready for school. He dragged himself from his bed and stretched sleepily. His usual clothes were strewn about the floor in no particular manner but he didn't care very much. Kennen opened his closet and pulled his familiar purple pants with the gold stripe on the outside of either leg. He scoured the floor for his familiar hoodie and pulled it over his head. Turning around, Kennen took a long look at himself in the mirror. His disheveled brown hair stuck up in every direction. Groaning to himself, he decided to take a quick shower to tame his unruly locks.

It was but ten minutes when he exited his shower that he brushed his hair down and pulled his clothes on. Kennen grabbed his shiruken and promptly laced up his black shoes and set out for the day. Before he reached the end of his driveway, he pulled up his hood, tucking his sandy-furred hear into their respective slots in his hood. He then pulled up the attached mask over his small nose and began his half-mile trek to school.

Meanwhile

Teema awoke to her phone alarm. Deciding she wanted to hear the entirety of Daft Punk's "Get Lucky" she refrained from turning it off. When the song ended, she peeled back her covers and got out of bed. She pulled on her furry red top from her closet and slipped into her short green pants. Finding her brush, she brushed down her short sandy hair before pulling on her army green hat. Her ears twitched as the sound of her small pet fox yipping, telling her that he was hungry. Smiling, she petted him before pulling on her boots and gloves and descending the staircase to the kitchen to feed her beloved pet.

Upon feeding her fox, she opened the door to her backyard to let him out to relieve himself. Knowing he would come back with her special mushrooms, she didn't fret for not gathering them the night before. She ascended the starcase again to grab her army-green backpack and ran back downstairs to let her fox back in.

"There's a good boy, Ahrin." She praised as he dropped 3 mushrooms onto the floor. Ahrin nuzzled her gloved hand, then trotted off to entertain himself while Teema was away at school. Teema carefully placed the mushrooms into the container filled with poison in her pack.

"There, these will marinate through the day so I can have spares for the match later." She said to no one in particular. With one final goodbye to Ahrin, Teema locked her door and started off for school.


	2. Battle

Kennen plugged in his headphones while he walked. He found the music of the French robots* calming and they allowed him to think. Kennen found himself wondering about the female yordle he saw the day before.

"oh what was her name…." he wondered aloud.

The furry ninja realized he had arrived at the academy on the edge of town and quickly pulled out his headphones and shoved them in his pocket. Jumping to the platform before the door, he walked inside nonchalantly to his homeroom. Upon arriving to the room he pushed open the door to see his fellow classmates sitting on their desks chatting to each other. He took his seat and took a long look at his surroundings. Rumble sat to his right chatting with Heimerdinger and Ahri was to his left smoothing out her tails, ears twitching with every sound. Olaf sat in front of him and began talking to Volibear about weaponry and tactics. Behind him, Kennen's yordle ears picked up a female voice talking to Tristana.

"_Who's voice is that…she sounds so familiar…"_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly there was a loud beep from the intercom.

"Attention please" the female voice spoke, "we need Kennen, Captain Teema, Olaf, Ahri, Cho'Gath, Rumble, Darius, Xin Zao, Volibear, and Tristana to report to the Weapons arsenal to prepare for a match."

The group looked around at each other and stood up to file down to the Weapon's arsenal. Kennen brought up the rear. He watched his fellow League-ers, analyzing the personality of each one. Trstana was confident, as was Olaf and Darius. Volibear was quiet, but Kennen sensed a small amount of nervousness in him. He chuckled to himself; Volibear was a ruthless killer on the battlefield but he was very soft and reserved when he wasn't in the League. Xin Xao was meditating while he was walking, Kennen assumed he was calm. Rumble was grinning and excited, but the person Kennen was most interested in was silent and unreadable.

"_She is really cute…"_ he thought. "_I wonder what she's like off the battlefield…"_

He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and realized he had arrived at the weapons arsenal. Kennen tied on his pack of shiruken and filled his other pack with health potions. Once prepared, he moved to the congregation area to find out where he would be placed.

Teema

Teema was chatting with Tristana before she heard the voice come over the intercom to announce she would be a part of the League with Kennen and Tristana.

"_Oh this is good! Maybe Kennen and I can hang out a little…maybe even lane together! He's a really good teammate for me…" _she thought giddily.

She got up with the rest of the group and made her way to the arsenal where she could prepare for the upcoming battle. On the way, she felt as if she was being watched, taking a quick peek behind her, she noticed Kennen was watching her with intense curiosity.

"_I wonder what he's thinking about…."_ She thought and quickly fixed her hat.

Upon entering she watched as Kennen picked up some health potions and tied on his shiruken pack. Teema smiled to herself as she watched him.

"_He's so careful with his stuff, and it looks like he takes great care of his weapons too…"_ She found herself slightly attracted to him. Shrugging off her thoughts she made her way to the congregation area to find out where she would be.

The messages began popping up on the laning board:

"Teemo Blue team Bottom"

"Olaf Blue team Solo top"

"Ahri, Blue team Middle"

"Rumble Blue team Jungle"

"Kennen Blue team Bottom."

Teema squealed in her mind excitedly. She was laning with Kennen!

"_Oh this is awesome!" _ she thought.

"Attention, Blue team, Please board the spawn pad pod and prepare for battle." The mysterious female voice spoke. The teammates obeyed and quickly put their battle faces on.


	3. The Fight

Kennen

He was excited to say the least. Kennen had heard great things about Captain Teema, mostly that she was one of the legends of Summoner's Rift with her poison mushrooms and darts.

"_she looks….terrifying. Her battle face is cold and ruthless. Yet…when she is outside of the League she looks harmless and cute. This will definitely be interesting." _Kennen thought.

"30 Seconds until minions spawn" the voice rang out.

Kennen ran down the bottom lane to the last blue turret and waited for Teema to arrive.

"Minions have spawned" the voice spoke again signaling the start of the match.

Kennen noticed there was Xin and Darius in the bushes and he quickly began to worry.

"_Did her pod have problems transporting? Where in the world is she?" _Kennen began to panic but quickly calmed himself as Darius and Xin began killing the blue minons that had arrived. Kennen jumped into the middle of the fight and fought off a few purple minions before smiling as he heard the familiar _fwoosh_ of Teema's darts leaving the bamboo gun.

"_That's right, she can go invisible. I forgot about that…" _he reminded himself.

"Teema! Watch your 9! Xin!" Kennen yelled as Xin jumped to her with his special move.

Teema's eyes narrowed and she ducked under his legs and blinded him from behind. Running towards the pair, Kennen launched a few shiruken at the larger man, forgetting about Darius who was trying to attack him from behind. Teema ran around Xin Zao, still shooting darts over her shoulder, successfully poisoning her. Kennen threw a single large shiruken at the man and with one final blow of Teema's poisoned darts the pair had brought him down. Kennen flashed to the left quickly.

"Teema! Darius!" he shouted.

Teema turned quickly and blinded the large man while Kennen launched a electrically-charged shiruken. The pair attacked with no holding back while he tried to run. With one final charged shiruken, Kennen brought the large man down. Teema ran to Kennen's side to make sure he was okay before attacking more minions. Kennen decided to follow her lead and attacked some more himself.

Suddenly there was a noise ahead and a swirling red cloud appeared around a minon. When the cloud cleared, Darius appeared and charged at the pair with an angry yell. The yordle pair dodged every blow and managed to bring the large man down again.

The rest of the match went on without much of a change. The bottom yordle pair did not die a single death. Upon the spawn pods bringing the tired team back to the arsenal. Kennen decided to ask Teema to spend some time with him, hoping to get to know her better.


	4. Chapter 4

"Teema!" Kennen yelled above the chatter of their fellow champions. She turned around, ears perking at the sound of her name being called. Her eyes landed on Kennen, who found himself at a dead stop. He had never seen them before. Her eyes were a dark muddy brown that contrasted with her sandy fur perfectly. Shaking himself from his stupor, he rushed to her side.

"Hey Teema!" He smiled.

"Hi Kennen." She smiled back her signature smile.

"So I got a question for you." Kennen said, suddenly nervous. His mouth was dry now and he couldn't find the right words to say.

"Yeah?" she asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"I uh I was…uh…I mean… um…would you…and me…um…" he stumbled over his words.

"I'd love to hang out with you." Teema giggled.

"R-really?" he asked, stunned.

"Sure!" she said, "How is tonight?"

"That's great! Perfect! I'll see you then." He grinned under his mask.

"Okay! Bye!" she yelled after his disappearing figure.

"so. Seems like he notices you after all." A female voice said behind Teema. Teema knew it was Tristana and she could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yeah. Its great, I'm really excited." She laughed.

"Well lets go back to my place and get you ready." Tristana said.

Teema followed her friend to her house.


	5. Wolf-dog

"Oh nonono, go shower Teema!" Tristana ordered.

"but my outfit—"

"ill get it, just go wash up!" Tristana cut off.

"ugh" Teema growled but did as Tristana said.

"now what to use…" Tristana wondered as the water tuned on.

Tristana scurried around the room looking through drawers and Teema's closet. She was about to give up on her friend having anything good to wear when she saw something in the back of the closet. Tristana pulled it out and noticed it was a mini skirt with tags still on it. It was a black miniskirt with teal on the inside of the pleats.

"she's never even worn this…" she gawked.

Tearing through clothes like her life depended on it, Tristana found the shirt to go perfectly with the skirt. The teal tank top would fit Teema perfectly. Rummaging through the young yordles shoes, Tristana even found a pair of boots to go with the outfit.

"So she DOES have some sense of style. This is good." She muttered to herself.

"What are you talking abo—WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Teema yelled in shock.

"oh…heh heh…I got a little carried away…." Tristana smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

Teema face palmed and shook her head. "Did you at least get your goal accomplished?" she asked.

"Yes! Here!" Tristana shoved the skirt in the young yordles hands. "Put it on! Right here! NOW!"

"fine, fine." Teema dropped the towel that was around her chest and pulled a black pair of underwear before pulling on the skirt.

"Next?" Teema asked as she pulled on her black bra.

"Here ya go." Tristana answered and handed her the tank top.

Teema looked over and saw the boots lying on the ground by Tristana. Pulling them on, she looked up in the mirror and gasped.

"wow…" she said.

Tristana wolf whistled. "If he doesn't take you tonight I think I will." She joked.

Teema blushed a deep red and punched her friend in her shoulder.

"hmm" Tristana hummed. "Your hair is a lot longer than I thought." She observed.

The other female grabbed a brush lying on Teema's dresser and began to brush the other girls hair.

"You have a blow dryer?" Tristana asked curiously.

"Yeah, let me go get it." Teema replied.

The smaller yordle got up and walked into her bathroom and grabbed the device.

"here" she said as she handed it to Tristana.

Tristana turned on the device and dried her friend's hair as she curled it. When she finished she nudged Teema to look in the mirror. Seeing the other girl smile widely, she hugged her.

"Go get 'em Tiger." She winked.

"see ya Trist! Thanks a bunch!" she yelled as she ran out the door and made her way to Kennen's.

Meanwhile

"I think ill just take a shower." Kennen said to himself and he stripped himself of his familiar uniform.

After washing himself thoroughly, Kennen hopped out of his shower and shook himself off before laughing at his puffy hair in the mirror. Grabbing his brush, he smoothed down the fluff of his brown hair and proceeded to brush his teeth. When he finished he walked over to his closet and stared at the contents. Since he never really went out he didn't have a whole lot to choose from. He decided to pull out his blood-red button down shirt and his jet-black jeans. He scoured the floor of his room for his old red and black converse and found them under his bed.

"This'll do I guess." He said to himself.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kennen raced down the stairs and opened the door wide with a grin.

"Hi…is…uh..Kennen….home?" Teema asked, mesmerized by the handsome male in front of her.

Kennen's ears twitched. "Sorry, I guess you don't really recognize me without my purple suit on…" she grinned a little sheepishly.

"Oh!" Teema said, embarrassed. "Sorry….just…wow, you look so different outside of the Academy." She said.

"_What's that tone….curiosity?"_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah…so do you. It's a good different though." He grinned. Taking a quick look he realized he hadn't invited her in yet.

"sorry! Do you want to come in?" he asked her.

"Sure" she smiled and stepped inside.

Kennen's place was small. "_perfect for just him I suppose." _She thought to herself.

"Can you give me one second? I need to go check on something." He said and raced off before she could answer.

"what in the world…?" she said to herself and followed him.

Kennen whistled loudly and waited. It wasn't five seconds and he saw a black blur heading right for him.

"come on Kiba!" he shouted excited.

The wolf-like creature stopped short of Kennen with a vicious snarl. Kennen whirled around to find Teema standing there wide eyed. The wolf snapped it's jaws and prepared to attack.

"KIBA DOWN!" he yelled at the animal. The wolf immediately laid on its belly but continued snarling at the "intruder."

"Sorry, this is why I wanted you to wait, he gets protective unless I tell him that there's someone I want him to meet. This is my wolf-corgi Hybrid, Kiba." He explained.

"hes….hes…."Kennen waited for the worst, "He's so adorable!" she squealed. "Can I pet him?!" She asked excitedly.

Kennen was stunned, but gained his composure quickly. "Sure you can, just hold on."

Kennen walked over to his furry friend and petted his head.

"Now you behave. She's someone I want you to meet and she's nice." He said to the wolf-dog.

The dog stopped snarling and looked at her with curiosity shining in his eyes.

"you can come now, no sudden movements until he accepts you though. Hold out your hand and walk towards him." Kennen explained.

Teema did exactly as he said. The wolf-dog stood and sniffed at her furred hand as Kennen held tightly to the animal's collar. Suddenly, Kiba wagged his fluffy tail and yipped at her happily. Teema dove at the wolf-dog and hugged him tightly.

"I think he likes you too." Kennen laughed.


	6. Beginning of Something Good

Teema let go of Kiba and allowed Kennen to led them inside.

Kennen walked to the kitchen and pulled a bag of food out of the cabinet. Kiba's ears perked at the sound and he bolted to the kitchen.

Teema heard a loud THUMP and the sudden burst of laughter from Kennen. She rounded the corner of the doorway and saw the tail and paw of the pup hanging out of a laundry basket. She giggled at the small animal who immediately popped his head up, panting, with a wolfish smile. His head was inside the hood of Kennen's familiar hoodie. Kennen found himself giggling at the young pup as well. He clicked his tongue and poured some food into a small steel dish as Kiba ran circles around the pair.

"How about we watch a movie?" Kennen suggested.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Teema grinned.

Kennen led the young female to a small couch in another room. He pulled out an old videotape and placed it in the VCR and hit play. Kennen walked back to the couch and got comfortable against the armrest. He noticed Teema had yet to sit and looked fairly nervous.

"Teema?" he questioned.

She looked over at him startled. Kennen held out his arms toward the smaller yordle who smiled in return. Teema walked over and sat next to Kennen. Frowning, he looked over at her.

"_she's being distant. Is she scared?" _he thought to himself. He decided he didn't care and grabbed her anyways.

She yelped at suddenly being yanked onto something warm. Looking behind her, she realized Kennen had dragged her into his lap and laid her up against his chest. Teema blushed deeply when Kennen suddenly looked down at her and smirked.

"Now we can't have you over there all by yourself can we?" he asked teasingly.

Teema burst into a fit of giggles at his question and hugged him. "I guess we can't." She said between giggles.

Comfortable, the pair turned their attention back to the television where the movie was starting. The familiar Swahili of The Lion King began to play. Wide-eyed, Teema looked up at Kennen.

"The Lion King?" she asked, shocked.

"Well yeah, I know it's your favorite." He grinned.

"How did you find this out?!" she squeaked, embarrassed.

"You know how I'm a ninja?" He asked, laughing.

"Oh…." She said and laid back against his chest. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"It's no problem." Kennen smiled and nuzzled the top of her head.

Teema blushed and kept her eyes on the television, hoping Kennen wouldn't see.

Wrapping his arms around her small furry body, Kennen laid against the armrest comfortably.

Kennen's attention was not on the movie, however. He couldn't take his eyes off of the female yordle.

"_That skirt...That top…those boots…oh god I can see down her shirt…her boobs…they look so nice, I could just feel them. They look so soft…."_ he thought to himself. "_SHIT I don't want her to think I'm a creep! No no no! I can't get aroused now!" _he began to panic.

Teema vaguely felt something start to poke her in the back.

"_now what in the wor—" _suddenly it hit her. "_He's aroused."_ She giggled, then covered her mouth.

"_did she just…SHE KNOWS."_

"I-I'm sorry Teema…." She tried to apologize.

Teema turned around and burst into a fit of giggles at Kennen's red face.

"You're-you're laughing? You're not freaked out?" he asked.

"no I'm not freaked out." She managed between laughs. "I'm not that innocent." She smirked.

Kennen gawked at her, wide-eyed. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"oh nothing." She teased.

Kennen growled playfully at her. Teema growled back and pinned the larger yordle to the couch. Kennen was taken aback by her sudden playfulness but quickly recovered. He easily flipped her so he was on top and grinned triumphantly. Teema stuck her tongue out at Kennen. Finding himself suddenly aroused again, he leaned down and pressed his nose to hers. He noticed her hard blush at their sudden closeness and decided to make her feel more uncomfortable. Kennen tilted his head to the side and kissed her cheek softly. Her blush deepened much to his amusement. With dark eyes, Teema closed the gap between the pair and kissed him on the lips. This time it was Kennen's turn to become more red than a tomato.

"_this…this feeling….she gave me butterflies…" _

"_he…he gave me butterflies." _

Kennen leaned down for another, more in-depth kiss. Teema happily complied with the larger yordle. Kennen was unable to help himself; he slid his hand up her shirt to feel her fur. It was soft and plush just like a baby yordle's fur. Teema squirmed under his soft touch, wanting more. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly to reveal his muscled body. As soon as the shirt was undone, it was quickly shed to the floor. Teema took the time to explore his body, tracing all of the scars she could see. She looked up at the male hovering above her. He quickly captured her lips in another kiss. Kennen traced her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. She granted him access and he quickly explored her mouth. The pair became locked in a battle of tongues, which Kennen eventually won. Somewhere in the midst of their heated make-out session, Teema's shirt ended up on the floor. She didn't seem to care though, as they continued kissing. Kennen couldn't hold himself any longer, and began to thrust his hips against her. Teema moaned into his mouth. Kennen jumped up and shed his clothes on the floor; Teema quickly followed his lead.

Kennen picked up the small female who instinctively wrapped her legs around his t waist. He kissed and nibbled her neck, earning small moans from the girl. He fondled her breasts, slowly taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking until she writhed with need under him. Slowly he adjusted himself at her entrance and broke their kiss. He stared deeply into her eyes, silently asking if this is what she wanted. Teema pulled him down into a heated kiss and he thrust into her quickly. He gave her a few seconds to adjust to his size and only began thrusting his hips when she ground hers against him. He began slowly, earning soft mewls from the female under him. His pace gradually increased with the amount of pleasure he felt. The female under him mewled louder as he went faster. He thrusted harder and as fast as his body would allow until the female under him was writhing in ecstasy, almost yelling his name out. Their hearts beat in synch with each other. As he came down, she thrusted her hips up to meet his. She came with such force that it sent Kennen over the edge as well.

The pair laid together covered in a light sheen of sweat, panting heavily. Kennen kissed her forehead affectionately. Teema smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest as she began to fall asleep in his arms. He held her close, resting his chin on her head tiredly. He refused to do more than rest.

"I love you, Teema." He whispered to her sleeping body. "I swear I'll never let anyone harm you. "


End file.
